Carnivals & Kidnapping
by mono5709
Summary: Nelson invites Ally and the gang to go to his school carnival! But when Ally gets kidnapped, it's up to Austin and the gang to find her- and find who hurt her *deleted because wasn't working, hope it works this time :)* rated K Plus but may be changed to T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIIII! GUESS WHO'S BACK! FINALLY I figured out a story that would be LONG! Haha, believe it or not, but I actually dreamed of this story! So, let's hope its.. GOOD? Haha I'll shut up now. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Guess who got a job at We Be Toys!" My sassy best friend Trish roared through out the store. I smirked and put my book down.

"Isn't that the store next to us?" I asked. "Yup! At least the walk won't be so far away."

"So, will you actually keep this job?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Did you just say _keep_ a _job_? Wow, is this Wacky Wednesday or something?"

"Well, it is Wednesday." Trish smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to behind the counter beside me.

"So, whatcha writing in your 'big book of secrets'?" She asked, trying to take my book. "Is it about Dallas?" She asked. I blushed.

"No, I don't like him anymore." Well, I wasn't lying. But they do have a lot in common.

"So," she smirked. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Who is..." I asked.

"Who are ya writing about? Who is," She got closer. "the guy." My face went bright red.

"Whaaaaaat? Pshh, I don't like anyone, heh." I said, trying to look cool.

"Is it... Dez?"

"Ewwww, who would like DEZ?" I said.

"Is it... Austin?"

"Pssh, no. Why, heh, would you think I liked him?" To be honest, after he held my hand when we went bungee jumping, I haven't felt the same way. But surprisingly, I was quite cool about it. Trish's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! Ally! You do like him!" She yelled. Thank godness the store was empty.

"Shut up!" I whispered loudly.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone." She said, looking disappointed.

"Anyway, I don't really wanna talk about it. It's kinda embarrassing." I said.

"Not if he-" I cut her off.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" To my surprise, Nelson walked in.

"Hi Ally," He said.

"Uh, hi Nelson? It's Wednesday, we don't have any music lessons." I said. I was sorta confused. He never comes on a Wednesday.

"I know. I just came to tell you that I'm having a school carnival and I wanted you to come." I smiled.

"Aw, Nelson! Of course I'll come!" His face lit up. "Thanks Ally! I'll see you tomorrow. That's when the carnival is." He walked out. Then Trish turned to me and smirked.

"Soo, Ally. Are ya gonna invite Austin to come along for a little, oh I don't know, DATE?" I glared at her. "No, I'm gonna invite all of team Austin. Just to be nice."

"Fine, but soon, It'll be a date. You and Austin would go on the ferris wheel, get stuck on the top of it-" I cut her off. "No no no. That's NEVER gonna happen."

"Never say never! Anyway, I gotta go. I took my 5 minute break 2 hours ago." I laughed. "See ya." I sighed. I wish Austin didn't already have a girlfriend. But of course it's Kira. No one would ever like me anyway. I'm too talkative when I'm nervous and have the weirdest habits, like when I chew my hair. But, I shouldn't be negative. He's like the only boy I've ever been comfortable with. And I love it when we write songs. My phone beeped. I checked it. It was from Austin. There were butterflies in my stomach. I tried to shoo them away. I looked at it. I didn't know how to feel.

**Kira dumped me. i dont know why, but she just said we should c other ppl. :(**

It was sorta mixed emotions. I felt so bad for him, because it was one of his first serious girlfriends. Well, his first serious relationship. He told me that Kira was the only girl he really, loved. But I was also sorta happy. He could spend some more time with me. I texted him back.

_aw, that sucks. come by my house. my shift is over anyway. i'll try to make ya feel better :)_

I pressed send. I grabbed my bag. Before I was gonna head home. I stopped by two stores. The Pancake Hut and the movie store.

**I hope ya liked it! It was a while since I wrote anything, but I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: HIYA! I'M BACK (again :p) I just am so excited to finish this I want it done ;) So, in this, Austin is sorta sensitive but don't judge me on that! I like sensitive guys and I bet most of the girls reading this will too :) OKAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! OOHHH WAIT A MINUTE! Have you guys seen the promo for the new episode "campers & complications" yet? If not, DO IT! DO IT NOWW!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Austin & Ally, they would be dating already :)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was setting my dining room table with the pancakes I ordered from the Pancake Hut. I had Zaliens 3 ( I know he likes that movie) in the DVD player. I took a breath. _It's finally ready._ I smiled. I had just turned on some music for the background when I finally heard a knock at the door. I took yet another deep breath and opened the door. I had to look up to see Austin's face, since he's taller than me. My heart dropped. Austin looked so sad, and his eyes looked a little puffy in my opinion.

"Austin, are you okay?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess." His voice sounded a wee bit wobbly.

"Come in, I have a surprise for you." He did a little half smile. I grabbed his arm and walked over to the dining room table.

"Voila!" I said. His face lit up

"Pancakes!" He turned to my T.V. "Zaliens 3! Aw Ally, you're the best. This is everything I could ever hope for!" He hugged me by surprise. I blushed, but smiled and hugged him back.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" I yelled.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy I told Ally about the breakup first, because she always knows how to make me feel better. Ally stopped eating and started talking.

"So, Austin. Nelson invited me to his school carnival, and I wanna invite the whole gang. It's tomorrow. Wanna come?"

I smiled. "Of course, Ally. It'll be fun." Now it was her turn to smile. "Well, I'm all done. Wanna turn on the movie now?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on!" I bolted to the couch. Ally laughed and followed. She sat down beside me and clicked on the movie. "I think that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks." I said. It really was. Pancakes and Zaliens? It couldn't get any better than that.

"Aw, it was nothing." She said. Me and Ally just talked for the first quarter of the movie, about anything that just popped into our minds. Like songs and music. When we stopped, it was getting to the scary part.

"Ally, I'm warning you, this is the scary part." Some dramatic music started, so I decided to scare her. When the music was getting louder, my hands got closer to her waist. At the loudest point, I grabbed her. She screamed and then looked at me. I couldn't hold in my laughter. She started laughing too and then slapped me in the shoulder.

For a small girl, she had a hard hit.

We just kept laughing and forgot about the movie. Finally Ally stopped to spit something out. "Should we really keep the movie on? We're not even watching it." I shrugged. "Sure." She turned it off. "Hey, I was writing a new song, one for you and one for me. Do ya wanna hear them?" Ally asked. "Sure!" Ally went in front of me and I followed her. We went to her music room and she sat down at her piano. I sat down next to her.

"Well, I'll show you mine first." She grabbed her book and flipped through the pages. "Ah, here we go. It's called Titanium **(1.) **_**  
**_

She took a deep breath and put her hands on the piano.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

She stopped playing and looked at me. I looked at her and stared in awe with my mouth open. "I-I'm speechless, Ally. This song is amazing. Some of your best work. She blushed. "Thanks," She said. She looked down, then back up at me again. We just kept staring at each other. Ally jerked her eyes away from mine. I was sorta sad, it was a feeling, I've never had before. "Oh, um, now your song." She picked up her book and started flipping through the pages again. She stopped at a page and put it up on the stand. I think the title was something like "Too Close" **(2.)** Ally turned to me. "This song is called Too Close."  
"I thought I read that for the title on the page." Ally turned to the piano and set her hands on the keys. She began to sing.

You know I'm not one to break promises,  
I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe.  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,  
But there's something inside that I need to release.  
Which way is right, which way is wrong,  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
You know we're heading separate ways.

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing I can really say.  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.

You've given me more than I can return,  
Yet there's oh so much that you deserve.  
There's nothing to say, nothing to do.  
I've nothing to give,  
I must live without you.  
You know we're heading separate ways.

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing I can really say.  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.

So I'll be on my way.

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing that I can really say.  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.

So I'll be on my way.  
So I'll be on my way.

She stopped and turned to me again. Once again, I was speechless. We just stared at each other. "W-wow. Another breath taking song by Ally Dawson." I said. She was still staring at me and just nodded. It seemed like forever. Before I could catch myself, I leaned in.

**AHA! A CLIFFHANGER! Eh, I just wanted a chance to do one, and it felt right. Don't worry, I'm gonna make chapter 3 a quickly as I can :) Oh by the way did you like my song choices? They're my fav songs, so ya :) Remember to R&R! PEACE OUT SUCKAS :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Muahahahahahahaha! I left you hanging :D :D :D But don't worry, I'm gonna finish that. HEHEHEH YAY IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS! Lol :) SO, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sat there on the piano bench, frozen. Austin just started to lean in towards me. I was freaking out on the inside. So many thoughts were going through my head, I couldn't keep track of any of them. Except for one. _Lean forward._ I listened to the thought and leaned in. I closed my eyes. 2 seconds later, I felt Austin's lips on mine. They felt so warm, so familiar. I felt something on my waist. It was a hand. I was suddenly pushed forward. Austin had just pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his shoulders. It felt like forever, but then his lips left mine. I opened my eyes. Austin was closer to me than we've ever been before. I smiled. He smiled back. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so happy Kira broke up with me." I smiled. I also remembered a song that fit perfectly in the moment. "Hey Austin, I just remembered a song that sorta works in this moment." I put my head on his shoulder and started singing quietly the song. "When I'm kissing you my senses come alive," He smiled. "Oh, I know that song too." I lifted my head off his shoulder. He grabbed my chin and turned it toward him. He then began singing quietly. "Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find," I got closer and our heads touched. We started singing at the same time. "Falls right into place, your all that it takes, my thoughts fade away, when I'm kissing you." I giggled. He smiled. "And those were the exact thoughts I had." He kissed me again. When our lips broke, he looked at his watch." Oh my god, I have to go!" He started getting up but I grabbed his hand. He sat down again. "Call your parents and ask if you can stay over." I asked. He blushed. "O-okay." He stammered. He stood up and took his phone out. He dialed and started talking. I smiled. _All my dreams are coming true._

**Author's note: Don't worry, the chapter isn't done yet. I just wanted to say the song they were singing was the chorus of a song called Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove. You should listen to it if ya haven't yet.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Okay, thanks mom." I hung up. Ally stood up. "It's a yes." I said. She smiled. "Wait, does this mean we're like, a 'thing' now?" She asked. I shrugged. "Whatever you want it to be."  
"Well, I really don't want Trish to know. I know she's my best friend, but she can be really annoying." I laughed "She can be." I agreed. "So, I guess we'll keep it a secret for now?" She asked. "I guess," I said. I walked toward her. I put my arm around her waist. "I think I'm gonna call you Ally-cat." She giggled. "Aw, that's cute, Moon." She kissed me on the cheek. I grinned. "Wanna go sit under the stars? It'll be romantic." she said. I smirked. "Fine." She got out of my grasp. "But I'll beat ya there!" She yelled and started running for the door. I laughed. "Oh, no you won't!" I yelled back and started chasing her. Sadly, she beat me. When I got out, she was sitting on the grass, staring at the stars. I sat down beside her. "I beat ya." She said. I laughed. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. It felt nice. We turned toward each other at what felt like the exact same time.  
"I love you, Austin Moon," Ally said.  
"I love you too." I said as we leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: hehehehehehehhehehe I like this chapter :) :) so lovey dovey :) i'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be when the carnival starts, and when IT happens. :) MUAHAHAHAHAHA :) K bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYO! Heheheh its time for the carnival! Yay :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I must have fallen asleep and Austin must have carried me inside, because I woke up in bed. I smiled as I slowly got up. I stretched and headed downstairs. I saw Austin, cute as ever, sleeping on the couch. I walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. I don't know why, but I started stroking his hair. I continued to stroke it until I saw Austin's eyes slowly start to open. He looked at me and smiled. "Morning, beautiful." He said sleepily. I blushed. That was the first time anyone has ever called me beautiful. "Morning Moon." I said. I kissed his cheek and stood up. I walked toward the kitchen. "I'm making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Is that cool with you?" I asked. Austin sat up. "Sure, Ally-cat." He said. I went to the fridge and freezer and grabbed what I needed. I went to the oven when I felt something by chest. Austin pulled me closer to him so his face was by my ear. "Give me all your love and no one gets hurt." He said in my ear. I laughed. I turned to him and kissed him. He kissed back. I felt sparks this time. I looked at him. "Guess what?" I said and smirked. "What?" He asked. I pushed him away. "I need to cook." I said and laughed. Austin laughed too. In a few minutes, everything was ready. I grabbed some plates and got everything ready. I grabbed the filled plates and headed to the table. "Breakfast," I set the plates down. "is served." Austin smiled. "Finally! It felt like forever." He said. I gave him a dirty look. "What?" He said, trying to sound innocent. "Oh yeah, it's Nelson's carnival today!" Austin said. Oh yeah! It's a good thing he reminded me. I didn't want to forget.

* * *

I took my curling iron and started curling my hair. I at least wanted to look okay for the carnival. I put it down and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed happily. I, the nerdy Ally Dawson who only goes to one party a year, is dating Austin Moon, the cute, fun-loving famous star. I looked in my drawer and grabbed some mascara and lipstick. I put that on and I got a text from Austin. I smiled and read it.

**i'll be there in 5 min to pick you up. remember since we're in a secret relationship, we have to act like best friends, not bf&gf.**

I smiled and replied.

_k, c ya then moon 3_

I clicked send. I went into my closet and picked a cute outfit out. I found a lavender tank top and skinny jeans. I just put them on when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and I saw Austin, with a rose. "For you, Ally-cat." He said and handed me the rose. I smiled. "Thanks!" I said. I kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and held out his arm. "Shall we?" He asked. I took his hand. "We shall." We headed to his car. He went to the driver's seat and I went beside him. We turned to each other. "I love you." Austin said. I kissed him. "I love you too, Moon."

* * *

We got to the carnival about 10 minutes later. Austin and I had to not be a couple since no one knew. So we got out of the car, talking like we always did. "Do you think we should find Trish and Dez?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fun to see them here." We wondered around looking for them until we found them, in front of the ferris wheel. Austin ran up to them and I followed. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey! How are you guys doing?" Trish asked. "Good. Great actually. Tonight will be great!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Trish, Ally wrote two amazing songs, one for me and one for her." Austin said. "Aw, thanks!" I said. He was smiling, but suddenly, his face went pale. Too pale. "A-Austin? Are you-" I felt a terrible pain in my head.  
Then everything went black.

**Ohh, scary! You better keep reading :) MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay that was a bit of a long evil laugh but whatever. K BYE  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N IM BAAACK! Okay, so Ally just got knocked out. TA DA! Okay read on. Oh by the way, SENSITIVE AUSTIN IS BACK! DON'T JUDGE HIM 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally (no matter how much I want to.)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I went pale. There was a tall person standing behind her. With a metal baseball bat.  
"A-Austin? Are you-" Those were the last words I heard from Ally.  
My Ally.  
I screamed. "Ally! No!" I started chasing after the person who hit her. "Hey you-" The person turned toward me.  
"I suggest you leave, before I take you too." The person said. I felt like I just got punched in the gut 50 times. I stepped backwards. I turned around and started running. I ran past Dez and Trish. "Austin-" I cut Dez off. "Shut up!" I yelled. My voice got wobbly. My vision was watery. I ran to a wall and sat down there. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Ally..." I whispered. I dug my head in my knees. I just sat like that, until I heard a voice. Two of them, actually. "Austin?" A girl voice said. It was Trish. "Are you okay?" A boy voice said. That one was Dez's. I could recognize it anywhere. "No!" I yelled, voice wobbly and all. Tears were streaming faster than ever. "I'll never be okay. I may never see Ally again, and I wimped out trying to save her." I started crying even harder. Dez put his arm around me. "Don't worry. Let's wait until your calm, and we'll try to figure something out." I looked at him. "O-okay." I said. I tried to take deep breaths, but it was really hard. Finally, I was calm enough to listen harder to what they were saying, but I know my eyes were puffy and I was a mess. "Okay, I'm ready." I said. Trish started piping in this time. "Well first, we're gonna have to spread out, if we're gonna find her faster." Trish said. "But how will we tell each other where we are?" I asked. "I'll set it on 3 way calling. It'll be like a walkie talkie." She replied. That idea wasn't half bad. We just had to set it up right.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke up, tied to something, I think a chair, with a blindfold around my eyes. A person, a tall person removed my blindfold. "Who are you?" I screamed. "Let me out of here!" I screamed. I twisted and turned, trying to break free. The person walked closer to me.  
"I don't think that'll help." The voice said. It was a boy voice, that sounded like it was my age.  
"And why not?" I questioned angrily.  
"Because if you get free, I'll just whack you again."  
"Tell me who you are! Let me out of here! What did I do?!" I screamed. I was on the verge of tears now. I was terrified. This mysterious person (I think boy) had me kidnapped and I don't know what I did or who he is!  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll recognize me," He removed his mask.  
"Ally-gator."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Trish, Dez. Can you hear me?" I asked through my phone.  
"Yep." I heard Trish say.  
"Roger that!" Dez said.  
"Okay, so Dez, you can look through the school." I said.  
"Roger." Dez said.  
"Would you stop saying roger!" Trish said.  
"Fine."  
"Trish and I will look outside. I'll look through the portables, and Trish will look through the games area."  
"Okay."  
"Lets go!" I yelled. I bolted toward the portable area. There are _10 _portables. I sighed. This was gonna take longer than I thought.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My heart stopped when I realized who it was.  
"J-Jeremy?" I stuttered. Jeremy was my ex. I broke up with him when I figured out he was abusive. He started orbiting my chair.  
"So, I heard you're dating someone new. I think is name was something like Austin?" He said. I was shocked. How did he know we were dating? Not even Trish knew yet.  
"H-how did you find out?" I asked.  
"Well, I was walking my dog outside your house last night and I saw you two kissing." Oh great. I forgot to close the curtains. Stupid me!  
"W-well, my friends are gonna find me! I know they will!" I yelled.  
"Well, if they do, I still have my bat." My heart dropped. He could seriously hurt them. I think he gave me a concussion, but I'm not focused on that right now.  
"Why do you want me here! What did I do wrong?" I asked. I was scared. A tear streamed down my cheek.  
"I want you to write a song for me. So I can be even more famous than that skunk bag."  
"My Austin is _not_ a skunk bag!" I screamed. No one, and I repeat _no one_, is allowed to call my best friend a skunk bag.  
"Oh, so now he's _my Austin._" I glared at him.  
"Let me go. _NOW._" I demanded.  
"Not gonna happen. Until you agree to write a song for me." I gulped. I had no idea what was coming.

**Ohhh scary! scary scary scary! okay I'm gonna work on the sixth chapter now. YAY! R&R! K bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEYYOOO! It took me a bit to come up with ideas, so here ya go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the first portable and slammed on the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I called. I slowly opened the door. No one. Great. Just great. I sighed. I was thinking about Ally's song. I remembered the chorus. _ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. _"I hope you can be titanium, Ally-cat." I whispered. I walked out of the portable and went to the one next to it and knocked. Nothing. I opened the door. No one was inside that one either. I groaned. I just wanted to see her, one more time. I went to the next, and the next, and the next. Nothing. I groaned. I talked into the phone to see if Trish and Dez found her yet. "Anyone find her yet?" I asked hopefully.  
"Nope," Trish said.  
"Nothing yet." Dez said.  
"Me neither." I said. I felt tears coming on, but I tried to blink them away. One managed to escape, though. I wiped it away. I was walking up to one of the portables, when I heard a scream.  
Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Write a freaking song for me!" He screamed at me.  
"No! I'll never write a stinking song for you!" I screamed back.  
I kept trying to break free. I managed to get one of my arms free. I used it to get my other arm out. The rope scratched against my skin. A drop of blood dripped out. I didn't care. I felt a rush of adrenaline. I untied my feet. I stood up.  
"I will NEVER, I mean NEVER, write a song for you."  
"Fine, but I still have my bat." He picked up his bat.  
"Say good-bye, Ally-gator!" He yelled. He was about to hit me- when something blasted through the door. It was a boy. It was Austin!"  
"Ally!" He yelled.  
"Austin!" I yelled back.  
I started running toward him-but Jeremy got a hold of my belt.  
"Austin! HELP!" I screamed. He started running toward me.  
"Let her go. NOW." He demanded. He let go of me.  
"So, this is how you wanna play." He said with an evil grin. He rolled up his sleeves.  
"Well, I guess it is." Austin said darkly.  
Jeremy punched Austin right in the nose.  
"Ow!" He screamed. Blood started streaming down his face. Austin then returned the favour. He punched him, but he has much more muscles than Jeremy. Jeremy then picked up his bat. He whacked Austin right in the stomach, sending him to the floor.  
"AUSTIN!" I screamed. I ran toward him and sat next to him. I needed to see if it was bruised, or bloody. I looked at his shirt. There was no blood stain. Thank god! Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "Oh my god, Austin. Are you okay?" I asked. Well, that was a stupid question! He could barely breathe! He couldn't talk! He took a deep breath and managed to say something. "Look, behind you." He said. I turned around. Jeremy had his bat, ready to swing. He swung it, but I was still having my adrenaline rush. I grabbed the bat from his hands. I stood up.  
"You, will never hurt me. I'm not afraid of you." I had the bat in my hands. I was about to swing it at him- but I stopped. I was being the bad guy here. I should't fight back.  
"Aha! You're too much of a chicken to swing." Jeremy taunted. "I'm not a chicken, I just know how to handle things properly." I said. I grabbed his arms, twisted them, and brought him to the door. "Buh bye!" I said. I pushed him out the door and locked it. I turned toward Austin. He was on the floor, unconscious.

**Oh my god, I think it's time to change this to rated T.. Lol its getting violent. I hope there isn't a problem..? Please keep reading! I'm trying to make it good. K bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya! I've gathered a few ideas and I hope it'll work. Thanks! K bye**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own" Austin & Ally.\**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin? AUSTIN!" I yelled. I sat by him. He looked peaceful, besides the fact his nose was bleeding. I put his hair behind his ear. I had to be sure he was breathing. I felt for a pulse. I heard beating. Thank god! "Austin..." I whispered. A tear trickled down my cheek. I had to call for help.  
"Austin?" I heard from his phone. "H-hello?" I asked through the phone. "Ally? Is it really you?" The person asked. It sounded like Trish.  
"Yes, it's me. I'm fine, but Austin isn't. He's unconscious."  
"Oh my god! Where are you? I'll be there as fast as I can!" She called through the phone. "I'm in one of the portables. I'll stand outside so you can see me." I said. I went to the door and opened it. I saw Trish running up. "Trish!" I yelled.  
"Ally!" She started running faster. She got up the stairs. "Come inside. You need to help!" I said. We ran up to Austin. I saw him still breathing. I sat down next him, and Trish did the same on the other side. "You need to call an ambulance!" She told me. I nodded and grabbed my phone. I dialed 911.  
"911, what's your emergency?" The operator said.  
"Hi, my name is Ally, and my friend is unconscious. He got whacked in the stomach and the wind got knocked out of him. I checked for a pulse, there is one."  
"Okay, what's your location?"  
"I don't exactly know, I'm at a school called Stonebrook Elementary." I told her.  
"Okay, we'll send an ambulance."  
"Thank you so much." I said.  
"Is there an ambulance coming?" Trish asked.  
"Yep, it's on it's way."  
"Well, let's hope it comes quickly."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened. I saw Ally and Trish.  
"Austin?" Ally asked. Her voice was all echoey.  
"Y-yes?" I whispered. Her face lit up. "Austin!" She hugged me.  
"Ow, ow ow!" I said. Ally let go. "Sorry. I'm just so happy you're awake!" She said.  
"Ally, come closer." She leaned in. I also leaned and kissed her. She kissed back. When we broke free, I looked at Trish. Her mouth was wide open. Ally laughed.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? Austin is my boyfriend!" Ally said. She turned and winked at me. I smiled. I tried to sit up. Ally helped me so I was sitting up. I hugged her. She hugged back, but more gentle. I looked at Trish. She smiled. Suddenly, a paramedic bursted through the door. Ally and Trish helped me up to meet the other paramedic. We went slowly, but managed to get there. I was put on one of the bed things **(****A/N: I don't remember what they're called** **lol)** and Trish and Ally followed. Ally sat down next to me. She brushed my hair away from my face. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm always okay when you're with me." She blushed and kissed me for what felt like forever.

**YAAY! So much lovey dovey action :) I'm almost done, only one chapter to go. Oh btw it'll be later on, after the mishap :) K bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wahh this is the last chapter :( but I'm starting to write an Auslly one shot, so ya I'm not leaving yet :) So, let the last chapter begin :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I just finished preforming the last song of my concert, the one that Ally wrote for me. I was walking off the stage, and I was greeted by Ally. She was smiling like crazy.  
"You did amazing out there," She said as she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back and then kissed her.  
"Ya know, every time we kiss, I fall in love all over again." She smiled. "Same here." I took her hand, and walked out the door to meet Trish and Dez outside. We were gonna have a midnight picnic, just for fun.  
"You rocked the stage, Austin!" Dez said. "Thanks guys!" I said.  
"I think with this midnight picnic, we should do a little karaoke!" Ally suggested.  
"Yeah! That sounds fun!" I said. I love doing karaoke!  
"Oh, I know a song to do, and it's dedicated to my special someone." I said pointing at Ally. I snatched her iPod to look through her songs. Yes! The song I wanted was there. I pressed play and started singing along.

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Ally started laughing. "Fine, I'll let you kiss me!" She said. I smiled and tackled her. She ended up on top of me. She smiled and kissed me.  
"Hey, Moon?" She asked.  
"What is it, Ally-cat? I asked."  
"2 weeks ago, why did you kiss me on the piano bench?" She asked. I smiled.

"'Cause when I stared into your big brown eyes, I fell in love." Me and Ally kissed, and I fell in love all over again.

_The End_

**I hope you liked it! R&R :)**


End file.
